Left to Fate
by Zabria Rose
Summary: We have the sequel to Depths of Death! This time, it's Sira who's in trouble! Can the post-life Marauders -No Wormtail- save her and defeat the unknown enemy? Or will Alleu be devoid of one of its creators? If you haven't read Depths of Death, I suggest you read that first before coming here...
1. Prologue

**Left to Fate**

_Prologue_

"Let me go!" Sira yelled. "I can give you anything you want... Just release me!"

"Not likely, sweetheart," the dark shadow cackled. "I want Sirius Black destroyed. And you, my sweet, deprived Sira... you are the key to this."

The shadow lifted a scepter that swirled with color. Sira could see Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Tonks in the swirls. They were running down the main avenue of Alleu, headed for a dark tunnel that was _not _Depths of Death.

As soon as he had appeared, however, he was gone.

The shadow's face glinted in the light for a split second. He had white eyes and a gooey mesh of a face. The goo was somehow familiar, but she had no time to figure out where she had seen it before. The shadow had moved the scepter away.

He lowered it down to Sira. She did not think to fear, as there was no registrable heat coming from it, and she did not think he would hit her with it.

"The Scepter of Color... emanating its own heat and light. It took out many different heroes with ease..." he paused, laughing. "I wonder what it will do to a pretty soul such as yourself?"

Sira's screams echoed loudly enough for even Sirius, miles away, to hear.

"Sirius-!" she screeched. "Save-!" she was cut off, and sank into unconsciousness.

"Lila..." the shadow called. "Lila, my servant... take Sira to her cell. Now."

A girl had appeared. She was about seventeen, and had large, fox-like ears. Fur covered her body. She had long, silvery blond hair that cascaded around her as she walked. A long, loose white dress covered her.

"Yes... Master..." she dragged Sira away.

"Come quickly, Sirius," the shadow beckoned. "Sira's fate rests in your hands."

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: OH I'M SO EXCITED! I've started Depths of Death's sequel! I really loved how Depths of Death turned out, so I hope the same goes for the much darker, much more romantic sequel! Don't worry, there will be plenty of humor, but it's not a main theme. I know in DoD that the characters were mostly OOC, but that was for comedic effect... I may keep them that way, or make Sirius way more bad- I mean, more like he is in the books. Haha.**

**So anyway... does anyone recognize where I'm going with these types of characters? Anyone? Anyone?**

**Oh, well.**

**It's... really short, and I apologize. It seemed much longer on paper... I guess I'll just have to make up for it with long chapters! Haha! **

**Anyway, it's going to be a crossover with more than one series, but mainly Harry Potter, so just like Depths of Death, it'll be in the Harry Potter section. I'm really super excited to write, so there just might be less time in between chapters! Yay!**

**Okay, so, before I rant too much longer, I'm going to cut it off.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading... I hope you enjoyed!**

***Zabria Rose***


	2. Dark Face with a Dark Voice

**Left to Fate**

_Chapter One_

I woke up in a cold sweat. The dreams, or a better term, nightmares, I was having were haunting. They scared the death out of me.

_"I have her, Sirius... better hurry, or it'll be too late..."_

_"She won't last long..."_

_"Her fate rests in your hands."_

_"Come and get her, Sirius... or she'll be mine for the destroying!"_

That voice... it was high, but pure evil. It disturbed me how much evil could be detected there. Who did the voice speak of? Me and some girl...?

Could it be Tonks again?

The last time I had weird dreams, Tonks had gone missing. That made sense. Maybe she was back in Depths of Death.

So I opened my bedroom door and into the living room of the apartment. To the left, the door to Remus and Tonks' room. To the right, the door to James and Lily's room. I turned to the left and opened the door a crack. To my relief, Tonks was still sleeping in bed next to Remus. I shut the door as quietly as I could and turned towards James and Lily's room. Lily and James were both there, too.

I shook my head and blamed it on the chocolate.

I went back to my room, and saw that it was 3:42 AM. And there was no way I was going to go back to sleep with that creepy voice. So I waited.

At six, I left the apartment complex entirely and then straight for Zoe's. I was going to check on all of my female friends to see if it was them.

"Zoe Nightshade!"

"Sir Black...?"

"Oh... you're here..." I sighed. "Is Kara here?"

"Yes..."

"That's all I needed. Thanks."

I tore past the Mayan creations, the Aztec, the Inca... Basically, I ran through history, all the way back to Niah and Sira's house in the far back of Alleu.

"Sira!" I called. "Sira, are you there? Niah!"

"Sirius?" the old hag of Sira's mother, replied. "What's the matter?"

"Where's Sira!"

"She... she's not here, Sirius," she replied. "Do you need her...?"

I tore out of there as fast as I could, back to my apartment.

"Prongs! Moony! Lily! Tonks!"

"What is it?" James said, poking his head out from the kitchen. "Something the matter, Padfoot?"

"Sira..." I said weakly. "Sira's gone... weird dreams... evil..."

I collapsed.

xxx

When I came to, all four of my friends were standing above me. Tonks had flamboyant pink hair and elvish ears, while the other three looked as they usually did.

"So... Sira's gone?"

"Yeah," I said lamely. "And last night... some weird, high, evil voice kept telling me that I was running out of time and that he had 'her' and that 'her' fate was in my hands... what does that even mean!"

"Err..."

Then a cold chill whistled through the room. I stopped dead. The amount of evil aura in the room was overpowering. A dark shadow loomed over us, with a stick-cane-thingy glowing next to a face with white eyes.

_"Sirius Black."_

"I'm here!" I said, jumping. "What is it...?"

_"Sirius Black... her time is running out... Come... to the Isles of the Banished... if you wish to see your pretty girl again..."_

"How!"

_"Ask the one who predicted your pretty girl's fate... she'll know..."_

And then it was gone.

xxx

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: Taa-daa! Here it is! Chapter one of _Left to Fate! _That was fun to write! So, I think this time we're gonna have Marauders: Version Two come to play. (Add Lily and Tonks, subtract Wormtail) It'll be great fun, having the two romantic couples... and then Sirius. Haha. Now the hopeless romantic is not Lupin, but Sirius! (Everyone is so out-of-character...) So, stay tuned, because the next chapter will be out tomorrow or Thursday, depending on how inspired I am. You may even get two tonight! Whoo!  
**

**I think my favorite line was "it scared the death out of me". It's such a bad joke. You can hate me for it if you want...**

**I really, really, really want to write this. And I have a few oneshots planned for this duo series... One for Runningwind, one for Thorin I, and maybe Kara or Zoe. Of course~**

**Uh. I may delete my plot bunny-less stories. Like AES and my Drawn to Life one. They're not even original ideas, really. One's an OoT write-up, and one is a write-up of the second DTL game. Although, I will keep _They Will Not Break Me. _I really liked that one, as well as Emma Snape.**

**Lol, just reread my AES story. SO LAME IT'S FUNNY. Oh my gosh. It's gone now, though... oh well. I might do a Wind Waker thing after this. It's my favorite Zelda... Maybe I'll do both this and Wind Waker after this... Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are very much appreciated... even if you have some critisisms! That's okay... I need to get better anyway. :D**

***Zabria Rose***

**EDIT: Ah, wait! I almost forgot! I wanted to do an AU Zelda. So thoughts on that...? I know, AU (alternate universe, if you didn't know) high school Zelda fics are totally unoriginal... but I've wanted to do one really badly since... well, always. About Tetra, maybe. Haha. Sorry for the random interruption that had nothing to do with the rest of the story!**


	3. The Backstory

**Left to Fate**

_Chapter 2_

I rammed my fist into Kara's door, practically breaking it down. I was sweating and out of breath, after running across Alleu and back, then to the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians' _building. Lily was right behind me, to make sure I didn't go off on my own.

_"I gotta... KARA!"_

_"Sirius, calm down," James said. "Go talk to Kara, then come back. We'll go together."_

_"I don't want to wait! Sira might-"_

_"I'll go with him," Lily said. "I'll bring him back... you get everything together. Come on, Sirius-!"_

_By the time she'd finished her sentence, I'd already dragged her out the door._

_"See you later," I called back. Then I started running to Kara's._

The memory still lingered the edges of my mind, as well as the terrible images of my dreams and the dark voice.

Kara wasn't answering. I tried the handle. Locked.

I swore.

"Sirius, plea-"

"Don't 'Sirius, please' me!" I growled. "I'm getting in that room if it kills me! Kara, if you can hear me, I am _royally pissed off!"_

I slammed my side into the door, and broke in.

"Sirius Black!" Kara said, looking slightly miffed that I'd broken her door.

"That's what you get for not opening the door!" I told her. "I'm sorry, though, okay? So... I need to hear Sira's fate. Entirely."

"Sira's fate...? Why?"

"It's important!"

Kara closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, they glowed a faint white color, and she appeared to be in a trance.

_"The girl of unmatched grace_

_Will fall from her place_

_Her captive waits with glowing eyes_

_But from his enemy he cannot hide_

_Find his enemy to save the girl_

_Or take failure for a whirl_

_Should the captor win the girl will die_

_It would be the final goodbye."_

"She's gonna... die?"

"Not necessarily," Lily said. "We have to find the enemy of the glowing-eyed captor. Who's the captor?"

"Captor..." Kara said. "Um, I'm not sure. Have you asked around Sira's area? They might have seen someone..."

"Come on, Lily," I said. "We're gonna go ask around."

I ran out, and to the oldest section. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nobody had seen anything.

I repeated the prophecy-fate-thing under my breath, storming around with Lily behind me.

"Sirus Black?" an old voice wheezed from behind me. When I turned around, there was nobody there.

"Uh... Hello?" I said, looking around. "Lily, you see anyone?"

"No," she replied. "Who is it looking for Sirius Black?"

"Down here," the voice said again. I looked down. It was an old, wrinkly-looking furry man... with gigantic ears. He wore thick spectacle-glasses, and had a knobbly polished wood cane. He wore a blue jacket with whitish-silver "I am Mayor Clove. I was the mayor of Mona, before I was murdered."

"I'm sorry. I was murdered by a mass-murderer in my series," I said. "Do you have any information on a shadowed, dark man that has kidnapped Sira?"

"I do," he replied.

My eyes widened, and I looked at Lily. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Will you please tell me?" I said, trying not to hug the fragile-looking ball of fur. "It's really important to me."

The fur-man laughed. "First, let me tell you his back story... the shortened version, of course. He is of the same race as I- Raposa. He was a favored member of our village, liked by everyone. He had a wife, Tatum, and a daughter, Heather. But one day... he wanted to draw in our sacred book, the Book of Life. His creations, designed to make life better, turned out twisted and evil." (**A/N: Actually, this sounds like the creation of the internet...**) Clove sighed. "Then... his wife tried to talk sense into him. But he was being overtaken by the gooey substance his creations were made of... he was being corrupted. Tatum was touched by the dark and evil substance. Tatum, being too pure of heart, was killed by the evil. He was too far gone, so he could not be saved.

"This man, he took his daughter away from Mona. Before he left, he destroyed the Book of Life, scattering the pages to the winds. Then he marked his daughter with the shadow, destroying half of her face so he could take her. The mark took her ability to speak, also."

"What's his name? His series?"

"The man is Wilfre, from Drawn to Life. Wilfre's destruction of the Book of Life brought devastation among Mona... to the point where only my own daughter, Mari, her best friend, Jowee, and a small girl named Cindi remained. Even I had left for a period of time. Mari and Jowee enlisted the help of the creator and we were given a hero," Clove seemed worn out from talking, but he continued. "This hero saved me first, as all the villagers that had left had been captured, myself included. The hero was named Color, and he revived the village by collecting the Book of Life and putting it back together. This hero killed Wilfre."

"So... are you his enemy that he would hide from?"

"I died in between then. Towards the end, the Book of Life was stolen from me... the same as my life. I am not his enemy to hide from."

"Then who is!"

Clove shook his head. "Weren't you listening?"

"Sirius, it would be the hero. Color, duh."

"But Color didn't die."

Clove shook his head again. "He did. Later, Wilfre was revived and started taking color from the world. Color was asked once again to defeat him. But Color was killed the second time around. He was revived almost right away, but his death landed him in Alleu. Wilfre did not get put in Alleu twice, but his first death was in Alleu. His first death knows nothing of the second attempt at world domination. He has no idea that he tried again to take the world," I stared at him blankly. "Did you know..." (**A/N: OMGOSH OMGOSH OMGOSH SPOOOIIILLLLEEERRSSSS!**) "...the Raposa were all killed in the end? The whole of the game's characters are here in Alleu... even the hero."

"The hero!" I exclaimed. "We need the hero... We need Color to defeat Wilfre once again!"

"That is the case. But I won't be able to convince him to do anything. He is one of those characters that regrets death. He hasn't left his room since the island's update."

I stood up. "I can convince him. I have to! He's my only hope..."

I thought of Sira, alone under the Banished Isles. My heart sank, and a new determination rushed over me. Even if I died, lost all those memories of this place, or was permanently erased, I would save her. I would save my Sira.

xxx

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: This chapter. Geez. I had to rewrite the entire Wilfre back story like thirty times, I swear. This chapter was giving me the worst time _ever! _Especially the rhyming prophecy-thing. There is a reason I am not a poet, guys. I can't rhyme on purpose for a lick. Ugh. Actually, I wrote that during sacrament meeting last Sunday... with like sixteen different revisions, haha. I did make up the back story. It's mine. I have no idea if Heather is actually Wilfre's daughter, but I like to think that it is an interesting twist to add. And Wilfre did have a wife... her name was actually Circi, but she's only in the Wii version and I. Can't. STAND. The Wii version of Drawn to Life. I hate it. I never even finished it, but I expected it to be similar to the original... I was SO WRONG. I knew that the gameplay was gonna be different, sure, but the story was nowhere near the original. And that stupid Circi. Grr, I hate that game a lot. So I refuse to add Circi as Wilfre's wife, so I recreated her and named her Tatum.**

**Anyway, the next part has serious game-ending spoilers. I'm sorry! It's just a spoiler-y bit of story! It was impossible to overcome, unless I totally changed the story and DIDN'T add DTL in it. But then I wouldn't have a villain... and wouldn't have a story!**

**Anyway... now that this rant is stupidly long, I'm gonna stop talking. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Reviewing would be awesome... even one review makes me want to write!**

**~Zabria Rose~**


	4. Well, This Isn't What I Expected

**Left to Fate**

_Chapter Three_

"Lily, we've gotta go get the others. After we convince the hero to stop Wilfre... we're going and not coming back until we've got Sira back."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "Alright, at least you're keeping your head..." Lily and I walked back to our building, and I opened the door.

"So, find anything out about your girlfriend?" James asked, bouncing a hacky sack on his elbow and leaning back in his chair on two legs.

"Not my girlfriend," I argued. "But yeah. She's under the Banished Isles, and you four are coming with me to get her. Along with the hero of the Drawn to Life games."

"Eh? Drawn to Life? Why?"

"Because Sira's captor is weak against the hero. So we need the hero to take Wilfre down for us."

Remus looked up from his papers and stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Sirius..."

"Oh, no! What the heck, Moony!" I half-yelled. "I go through freaking _dangerous _caves and tunnels under Alleu with only a stinking _cat _for a guide and then a crazy monster... where I find out I'm the true hero and have to go up there and get Tonks myself... but when _I _need help, you just 'Sirius...' me!"

"I... understand, but I don't want to risk..."

James cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "I was kind of thinking I didn't want to risk it either..."

"What's wrong with you guys...?" I asked, looking at them. "Lily? Tonks?"

Lily looked pained. My gut tightened. "I can't bring myself to go if James won't go... I'm sorry, Sirius."

I looked at Tonks. "Heck yeah I'll go! You helped save me, so I'll help save your little girlfriend. With or without you, Remus," she said. I felt a little bit better, but three against the all-powerful Wilfre? Not looking good.

"So. Remus, you're gonna let your wife go off and save Sira with me without you?"

Remus looked pained, like Lily. He was torn between sitting on his lazy butt and adventure.

He swore.

"Sirius!"

"And James..." I said, grinning like a mad scientist, "You're gonna let a girl outdo you in safety and go have an awesome time fighting bad guys? When _your _wife wants to go too?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Padfoot," James said, throwing the hacky sack at the ground. "Alright, fine! I'll go if it makes you _happy_!"

The way he said "happy" almost made it sound like a swear word. I high-fived Tonks. If she hadn't wanted to go... I'd have been screwed.

"And you, Remus? Answer still the same?"

"No... I suppose not... Fine. Fine! I'll go too!"

"You _probably _won't regret it... let's go convince the hero to come with us!"

And we set off for Drawn to Life's building and started the search for the hero.

xxx

The Drawn to Life building was fashioned to look like their village. So there was the gate... and then a really old looking place. In the center, their Eternal Flame was burning in bright blue, and there were rickety buildings all around.

"Hello... You're outsiders," a girl said. She had blond hair and a green dress on. But she had fur. A peach-tan fur. And gigantic ears that looked like fox ears. "My name's Heather."

"We're looking for Color," I said. "Can you take us to him?"

"Color don't do much these days," Heather said, tilting her head. She was clearly about fourteen, but she acted like a seven year old. Or the way she talked. "He doesn't like anyone... he calls us freaks an' is ki'na mean."

Maybe it was the curse Clove was talking about. Er, mark. Her speech is catching up to her age.

"That's okay. We just need to talk to him."

"Ooookaay... If you says so!"

Heather turned around and walked towards a big building. The mark of their Creator was in dark wood on the front, and it was circular. The door was a light-colored wood with silvery metal hinges and door handle, with rickety steps leading to it. It looked like it would fall apart any minute.

She opened it and pointed inside.

"Color's in there. You can't miss 'im."

"Thanks," I said, and I realized she was already gone.

We walked into the building... which was full of book. Ancient books. And cobwebs. It was actually pretty gross.

On a stool in the corner, a gray... thing... was there, moping.

"What the heck are you!" James asked, looking horrified, which was actually pretty funny.

"What's it to you?" The thing lifted its head. "Not like anyone needs me anymore. Wilfre's already defeated..."

"No he isn't!" I said. "Color, right? Aren't you the hero of Mona? The mortal enemy of Wilfre?"

"You know your stuff," Color said, seeming to perk up. "I haven't been forgotten?"

"No!" I said. "I need you! Color, one of the creators of Alleu... well, she's been captured. By Wilfre. And if we don't save her... she can't be revived again. She'll be lost... forever..."

Color jumped up. He had a fire in his eyes that couldn't be quenched.

"Well... to answer his question, I'm a paintbrush."

He was. His body was wooden, and he was a dark grey color, and he had a silver ferrule for a neck. His head was the bristles, but he had shiny black eyes and where his hair was the top of the brush. It was bright green where his hair was. But he was banged up pretty good, and his hair was fading to the brown of the bristles underneath.

"Clearly. But you look... old."

"I can fix that..."

He walked over to a crate, and... _kicked it _until a heart came out.

"What the-!"

"Recovery heart," he said, and then... ate it. Then all of a sudden, he was shiny and new again. "Puts me back together. Let's go! I wanna kick Wilfre firmly in the seat of his pants!"

We all looked at each other, and laughed. The hero was very quirky. But he'd do just fine.

"Have a weapon?"

"I got a sword, a snow shooter, an acorn shooter, and..." he rummaged around in another crate for a few minutes. "And a star shooter."

"Bring the sword. It's probably most useful."

Color took an old-looking sword from the crate and buckled the sheath around him so the sword was behind him. (**A/N: Think Link... Google him if you don't know him... Legend of Zelda.**)

"Let's go!"

xxxxx

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: And it's done! The hero just felt unneeded... so Sirius made him feel needed so he's all happy now. Later we find out some more of his quirks.**

**I made James and Remus not want to go... because I did. I dunno. But Tonks and Lily? Always ready for adventure! And... I think I might have another character go with them. I don't know yet. But he/she won't be from Drawn to Life or Harry Potter, I don't think... or maybe they will? I don't know. Haven't totally decided.**

**Well. Chapter three. Enjoy~**

**~Zabria Rose~**


	5. Promises

**Left to Fate**

_Chapter 4_

"H-hey! Where are you going, Color?" A furry Raposa- I assumed a male from the sound of his voice- in a white and blue T-shirt and khaki shorts ran after us. He wore giant brown goggles over his orange-brown hair and a red scarf around his neck. "Not on an adventure, are you?"

"I'm on a mission, Jowee," Color replied. "And you've gotta stay here. Mari would kill you if you ran off again."

"I know, I know, but... Alleu is kinda dull, y'know what I mean?" Jowee said, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe... if I tell her... would I be able to come with?"

I counted in my head. Right now, there were six people in our party. I knew it wasn't Depths of Death we were traveling into, so I wanted to shrink the party down from the last adventure. If nine- well, ten total, assuming you counted Tonks, although there were only eight of us when we rescued her- people had gone then, we'd only be two shy of that if we took Jowee.

Besides, Jowee seemed a little... overexcited. He kind of reminded me of Kili or Fili, which could be bad. I wasn't going to risk any stupidity when it came to Sira's existence. Sira's death would wreak havoc on Alleu... if everyone found out, that is. Kept a secret, Sira's death would only affect those who knew.

Sira's death would probably make me lose my mind.

My mind shuddered as I thought about it. It made me feel kind of nauseous to imagine life without Sira.

"Hey, hey, Earth to Padfoot," James said, tapping my head. Oops. I unintentionally spaced out. "Would you care if Jowee-"

"JOSEPH!"

Jowee froze in place for a moment, then slowly turned around. His expression was that of utmost fear. A girl Raposa with long, chestnut hair stormed up. She wore a pink shirt with a light magenta skirt, and a pale yellow... what was it, an ascot? It looked like either a bandana or an ascot. I wasn't sure.

"H-hi, Mari..."

"I know what you're trying to do," she growled. "Don't you dare run away again! Not with Daniela and Chloe waiting for you at home. You won't leave me alone again!" (**A/N: Okay, sue me. I'm a fangirl, I have my ships. Mari/Jowee happens to be one of them.**)

I realized after a moment that they were together. The moment after that, I knew Jowee wasn't going to be stupid or reckless if he's got someone waiting at home. He'd probably understand. Besides, if Jowee was up for the adventure, why not let him join in? He could be a useful ally.

"Mari, right?" I asked the girl, still chewing out Jowee for something he hadn't actually done yet.

"Huh? Oh... yeah."

"Wilfre has... well, he has someone I care about-"

"You mean are in love with."

"Thanks for that, Prongs," I said sarcastically. _"Anyway,_ someone I care about a lot. And Color is the only one who can defeat him... So I need both of them. They'll know Wilfre better than I would be able to guess."

Mari looked pained. "The last time he ran away for adventure... he almost died. He almost lost his memories... memories that I cherish over anything in the world," she said, then looked to her right. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if it happened again... or almost happened again. I want him to be safe!"

Jowee took Mari's hands and spoke so softly that I couldn't hear him. Waiting for their conversation to be over, I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set. It was somewhere near seven o'clock, and I started to panic.

_Oh no. We can't stay here debating all night! I have to get to Sira as soon as I can. I physically can't wait to start looking for her..._

"I promise to come back, all memories intact, Mari," Jowee told her. "There won't be a question if I can keep my promise. I'm not going to lie to you."

"I believe you..." Mari said. "Okay. Fine. Be home soon, okay?"

After all twenty minutes of sappy-romantic-gooey mush was over, we started walking to the Banished Isles. The long road of history lay before us. I lead the group at a quick pace, as my impatience winning over my brains.

Two hours later, Lily stopped me.

"Sirius, we can't go on much longer. We're going to have to stop, it's dark," she said.

I looked at the crescent moon in the sky. It was almost to the center of the sky, the indicating sign that we should sleep.

"I don't want to," I told her. "I can't stop. I can't."

I was probably coming off as a pigheaded child, but I wasn't trying to be. I couldn't sleep, much less be patient for that amount of time.

"Please, try," James begged. "I'm tired, okay? I woke up when you slammed your way out of the apartment at six o' clock this morning."

"I..." I swallowed, and moved to a part on the side, out of the way. "Fine. Whatever. I'll... keep watch or something. I can't sleep."

"Just... okay," Lily sighed. I watched her lay beside James. She whispered something to him- I couldn't tell you what, I only saw her lips move in the slightest way- and then her eyes closed.

I stood there, probably sleep-deprived, and watched the group I was traveling with. It was dead silent, and there was no one there. I wasn't surprised. No one was out at this time on Alleu. I sighed, and sat down. Maybe sleep would come after all.

But when I closed my eyes, I saw the figure again. His white eyes burned through me- as if reading my mind and knowing every thought I'd ever had- and mine shot open.

As it turned out, I'd slept the entire night of darkness- the sky was a vibrant pink-orange color, the sun barely resting on the horizon. It had to be early in the morning, probably around five-thirty.

James wouldn't take kindly to being woken up before seven, so I settled into a crevice in the rock to wait.

In my boredom, I listened to Jowee's sleep-talking.

"Holy Creator... IT'S A KORI TREE... OH NO! NO NO NO! WHERE THE BANYA IS COLOR!?"

I shook with silent laughter. What was his problem? And what was a Kori tree?

_Ah well, maybe something from his game._

I turned my attention to the murmurings of Color.

"I am the hero... You can't take me down..." he twitched. Nightmare? "I am not worthless... He will fight you, for he is not yours to control... Mari... please... It looks like... The hero failed this time around..."

My eyes widened. _Don't carry that into the waking state. Don't carry that into the waking state._

When everyone was awake- mind, this was around nine in the morning- we started again. I was antsy and jumpy. I almost asked Color about his dreams, but didn't risk it.

_Sira's existence is hanging in the balance..._

This rang through my head a million times as we eventually made it through to the newest dead characters, and out of Alleu.

"We made it!" I cried. "Okay, Sira, here I come!"

"Sirius, wait-" Lily protested.

"If you say 'stop for the night', I will kill you all as you sleep."

"No, it's not that. How are we getting to the Banished Isles?"

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: Cliffhanger because I need to get this chapter up. It's SO overdue, I'm sorry! I probably lost most of my readers. D:**

**I was gonna get it up the first day of school, but... that didn't happen. Obviously. Then I had to write so many papers that I didn't feel like writing. Yeah. So... Sorry for the hiatus. What was it, two months? It's been too long.**

**So... here you go, I'll start chapter 5 tomorrow! (I have another paper I'm SUPPOSED to be writing right now.)**

***Zabria Rose***


End file.
